The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and automation systems, and more particularly to providing techniques for reducing false alarms associated with security and automation systems.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Present security systems, e.g., for homes and commercial businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to guard themselves and their property. These security systems typically employ sensors at entry and exit points, along with interior sensors (e.g., motion detectors, sound sensors, and glass break sensors) for determining entry or exit into or out of a property.